


Месть

by Mrs_N



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Jungle Book - Rudyard Kipling
Genre: AU, Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor, the death of a character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_N/pseuds/Mrs_N
Summary: Хвост не явился на собрание Пожирателей Смерти.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан на Фандомную Битву для fandom Retellings and Crossovers 2015  
> Бета: GredAndForge :)

— И почему на собрании нет Хвоста? — спросил Тёмный Лорд и обвёл Пожирателей Смерти возмущённым взглядом.

Присутствующие застыли. Опоздать или пропустить собрание Ближнего круга без уважительной причины — считалось моветоном, а по сути — было приговором. Попасть в немилость к Повелителю никто не хотел, поэтому в назначенный день все заблаговременно были на местах. И почему Хвост, который всегда в этом вопросе был крайне щепетилен, отсутствовал, никто даже предположить не мог. По большому счёту, на него всем было наплевать, но если Повелитель придёт в негодование, то мало не покажется никому.

— Его сегодня вообще кто-нибудь видел? — поинтересовался Тёмный Лорд.

Пожиратели Смерти начали переглядываться; отовсюду слышались только отрицательные ответы.

Вдруг, со стороны Нагайны, свернувшейся кольцами у ног Тёмного Лорда, послышалось шипение. Лорд поднял руку, призывая всех к молчанию, и что-то прошипел в ответ. Она, она видела Хвоста, догадались все и, хоть не понимали ни слова на змеином языке, начали прислушиваться к этому странному диалогу.

— _В поместье появились крысы,_ — сказала Нагайна, доверчиво заглянув Повелителю в глаза, — будто искала поддержки. — _Крысы — это те же мангусты, даже пахнут похоже. Один из них разори-и-и-л кладку яи-и-иц, которую мы с Нагом прятали у забора в дынных гря-а-а-дках, задуши-ы-ыл всех наших детё-о-онышей и уби-и-и-ил моего На-а-ага!_

У присутствующих по коже побежали мурашки: шипение Нагайны было похоже на плач. Поэтому никто не удивился, когда Повелитель ласково, будто успокаивая, погладил её по голове.

— _К чему ты это вспомнила, дорогая?_

Нагайна положила голову ему на колени и, прикрыв глаза, ответила:

— _Ненавижу крыс. А эта пахла Хвостом._

— _Какая?_

— _Которой я сегодня позавтракала._


End file.
